


In the Dead of a Hot Summer's Night

by lanruskoy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Spoilers, Phantom Theif AU, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanruskoy/pseuds/lanruskoy
Summary: И вот, сидя на коленях и вслепую шаря рукой в узкой щели между хлипким шкафом и стеной с отслаивающейся краской, Шуичи услышал глухой стук.Он настороженно оглянулся назад и увидел, как маленькая фигура проскользнула в его комнату сквозь всё ещё открытое окно.И, конечно, как и любой нормальный человек в здравом уме, Шуичи тихо прочистил горло.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Dead of a Hot Summer's Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385199) by [Lenasaurous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenasaurous/pseuds/Lenasaurous). 



> Это мой первый перевод, поэтому, пожалуйста, если увидите где ошибки - пишите мне об этом, это очень важно для меня.
> 
> Приятного прочтения!

Беспокойность и нервозность Шуичи нарастала с каждым новым кругом, пройденном по его комнате. Стоящая за окном практически невыносимая жара усиливала запах грязной и потной одежды, заполнивший уже всю помещение. Сайхара остановился, открыл окно, впуская в душную комнату каплю свежего воздуха, и тут же продолжил своё брождение.

Сама спальня представляла собой самый настоящий бардак. К слову, Шуичи не был таким уж неряшливым, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Честно говоря, ему даже тяжело было сосредоточиться в подобном хаосе. Однако стресс и волнение перед предстоящим собеседованием на новую работу совершенно отбирали все силы. 

Стопки бумаги заполонили маленький письменный стол, а нестираная одежда уже все возможные поверхности. Старые бутылки из-под воды и грязная одноразовая посуда усеяли всё пространство вокруг прикроватной тумбочки и мусорного ведра. Шуичи был слишком занят учёбой, волнением перед скорым собеседованием или же своими друзьями, чтобы сделать уборку в своей комнате уже на протяжении, по крайней мере, двух недель.

Вот Шуичи собирался уже в который раз пройти мимо открытого окна, как резкий порыв ветра залетел в комнату, поднимая ворох бумаг в воздух и разнося по всей спальне. Листы мягко планировали из стороны в сторону, оседая на пол или застревая где попало. 

Бормоча себе что-то под нос, Шуичи дёрнулся, чтобы поднять разлетевшуюся бумагу, но прежде всего необходимо было задёрнуть тяжёлые шторы.

И вот, сидя на коленях и вслепую шаря рукой в узкой щели между хлипким шкафом и стеной с отслаивающейся краской, Шуичи услышал глухой стук.

Он настороженно оглянулся назад и увидел, как маленькая фигура проскользнула в его комнату сквозь всё ещё открытое окно. 

И, конечно, как и любой нормальный человек в здравом уме, Шуичи тихо прочистил горло.

Незваный гость резко повернул голову и посмотрел на Сайхару.

Сквозь непроглядную тьму комнаты Шуичи смог разглядеть маску, скрывающую верхнюю часть лица злоумышленника. Он мог только видеть её движение, когда глаза преступника расширились от удивления, а сам он упёр руки в бока, кладя ладони на бёдра. 

— Хм… Похоже, это не то окно, - вой сирен, доносившийся с улицы, становился всё громче. – Думаю, мне придётся здесь немного задержаться. 

Пожав плечами, он устроился на кровати Шуичи, бросая рядом, прямо под ноги, толстую сумку.

Вся серьёзность ситуации стала доходить до Сайхары только сейчас. Он быстро вытащил листок бумаги, который всё это время пытался найти, положил его в стопку других и отряхнул руки от прилипших кусочков краски. После Шуичи уставился куда-то в пол, совершенно не зная, что ему делать дальше.

Ничего не придумав, он повернулся лицом к незваному гостю, что всё ещё сидел на его кровати, болтая ногами взад-вперёд и рассматривая чужую комнату с лёгким интересом.

— Эм… - произнёс Шуичи, привлекая к себе внимание вторженца и отвлекая его от важного занятия. – Не могли бы вы уйти? – он на мгновение уставился на злоумышленника, прежде чем добавить «Пожалуйста?».

Тот лишь рассмеялся, не меняя своего положения.

— Не-а, - коротко ответили. – На улице уже темно, тебе стоило бы включить свет.

— Н-нет. Убирайся из моей комнаты.

— Не хочу, - незваный гость нахально ухмыльнулся, подпрыгивая на кровати, и его короткий неопрятный хвост дёрнулся. – Честно говоря, мне здесь нравится. Думаю, я бы мог остаться здесь насовсем. 

Шуичи на мгновение замер, пялясь на него, но быстро отмер, моргая и тряся головой:

— Что?

— Я соврал. У тебя слишком грязно. Меня бы здесь не было, если б не обстоятельства.

Полицейские сирены затихли далеко вдали, сливаясь с привычным шумом города. 

— И снова ложь. Я бы давно уже отсюда свалил, если б здесь было пусто, - он откинулся назад, опираясь на свои локти и зарываясь пальцами в грязные простыни. 

Не имея особых вариантов действий, Шуичи сделал первое пришедшее в голову: в несколько шагов пересёк комнату и включил прикроватную лампу.

— Так-то лучше! Хотя что я говорю, мне же просто стало лучше видно твой срач. Могу помочь с уборкой, если хочешь, конечно. Всё равно заняться больше нечем.

Шуичи уставился на своего собеседника, будто бы пытаясь прожечь в нём дыру.

— А ты довольно сообразительный. Я впечатлён, - хихикнул незваный гость.

— По тебе не скажешь.

— Ага... Такого импульсивного лжеца нет так уж сложно раскусить, - Шуичи вопросительно приподнял бровь. – Да уж, не получится у меня тебя за нос водить.

И без каких-либо предупреждений он поднялся, хватая свою сумку.

— Так ты уходишь?

— Ага, боюсь, пришло время нам расстаться, мой дорогой, - Шуичи шикнул на такое обращение, но незваный гость продолжил, не обращая внимания на чужие возмущения. – Но я буду молиться, чтоб наши дороги пересеклись вновь, - он низко поклонился, вытягивая вперёд руку и на мгновение зарываясь пальцами в ворс ковра. – Пожалуй, я откланяюсь, - одарив Шуичи ослепительной улыбкой, он выпрыгнул в окно, скрываясь в темноте ночи. 

Просыпаясь следующим утром, Шуичи надеялся, что ему приснился обычный кошмар, вызванный накопившимся стрессом. Он бы даже поверил в это, если бы не что-то острое, впившиеся ему в ногу, как только он поднялся с кровати. И вот, лёжа на полу своей спальни, он нашёл большой, красиво огранённый розовый драгоценный камень на цепочке. Похоже, стоит он чертовски много.

Ужас от того, что Шуичи теперь укрывает украденную драгоценность, и осознание того, что произошедшее не было обычным сном, захлестнули его, но он быстро себя в руки, успокаиваясь, и запихнул украшение в ящик рабочего стола.

Ему и так стресса хватает.

Сайхара быстро собрался и выскочил из квартиры, держа в голове только мысль о предстоящем собеседовании.


	2. Chapter 2

— Должен сказать, я впечатлён. Хотя я и не ожидал меньшего от племянника самого Сайхары Итоши.

Преодолевая свою нервозность, Шуичи постарался мягко улыбнуться, когда старший детектив департамента полиции Кенкиты Каминара Джун добродушно рассмеялся и хлопнул тонкой папкой по столу. Сам же Сайхара, сидевший за этим столом, подпрыгнул на стуле от испуга и напрягся.

— Я рад, что вы так думаете, - его голос дрожал, пока он произносил эту простую фразу. Это работа была для него словно подарок свыше, только вот Шуичи ещё ни разу в жизни не был на собеседовании. Стиснув зубы, он делал всё возможное, чтобы не заикаться. Интересно, люди так же чувствуют себя на допросах?

Старший детектив рассмеялся и сел напротив Шуичи:

— Нет необходимости быть таким вежливым, юноша, здесь все друзья. Знаешь, мы с твоим дядей знакомы с тех пор, как вместе право изучали. Ну, не то что бы ты здесь только по этой причине.

— Надеюсь, нет, - Шуичи нахмурился, смотря на собеседника с искренним беспокойством.

— Конечно, нет, не волнуйся. Тебе всего лишь нужно подписать контракт и можешь приступать к работе как будешь готов, - Каминара недолго порылся в картотеке, расположенной под столом, и вынул оттуда официальный документ. – Это оплачиваемая стажировка, все условия описаны здесь, - он ткнул в середину листа, как бы подтверждая свои слова. – Конечно, график работы гибкий, всё всегда можно будет согласовать по твоему желанию, ведь ты ещё несовершеннолетний, - теперь он указал на другую часть листа. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мы не можем официально нанять тебя на полный рабочий день, пока ты не получишь диплом и не пройдёшь полицейскую подготовку. Хотя стоит отметить, твоего двухлетнего опыта работы могло бы уже хватит.

Каминара, широко улыбнувшись, предложил Шуичи самостоятельно изучить договор перед его заключением.

Через пятнадцать минут они уже пожимали друг другу руки, а после Шуичи проводили в фойе полицейского отделения. Обменявшись напоследок дружескими, хоть и всё ещё неуверенными, прощаниями, он покинул здание, выходя навстречу шумным городским улицам.

Тяжело вздохнув и устало сгорбившись, Шуичи слабо улыбнулся. Он достал телефон и позвонил по номеру из быстрого набора.

— Алло, это я. Ты не представляешь.

— Знаешь, я ни на _секунду_ не сомневался, что ты получишь эту работу. Вообще никаких сомнений. Типа, ты же мой друг, а мои друзья могут всё. Правда, Маки?

Шуичи, склонившись над обжигающе горячей порцией дешёвого рамена на вынос и сидя за старым столом для пикника в парке, принимал похвалы от своего друга, и благодарное выражение украсило его уставшее лицо.

— Я вот нахожу это неудивительным, что Шуичи легко получил эту работу, так что ты ему уже льстишь. Без обид.

— И в мыслях не было, - заверил её Шуичи. – Пожалуй, “могут всё” слишком громко сказано. Но всё равно спасибо, Кайто.

— Конечно, бро! – воскликнул он с полным ртом лапши, такой же, как и у Шуичи. – Мог бы и не благодарить, - он запихнул в рот ещё порцию рамена, с трудом её прожёвывая и глотая, прежде чем продолжить свою мысль. - Если кто и должен был получить эту работу, так это ты.

Поглощённые обедом, трое друзей погрузились в уютное молчание. Но любая тишина длилась недолго, пока рядом был Кайто.

— Кстати… - он начал, крутя в руках вилку. – Прошлой ночью я написал тебе, наверное, раз восемь. В чём дело?

— Разве? Мне ничего не пришло, - Шуичи вопросительно поднял бровь.

— У него телефон барахлил. Это не твоя вина, Шуичи, - с уверенностью произнесла Маки. Кайто сразу начал спорить, но быстро замолчал под строгим взглядом девушки. – Думаю, ты просто уже спал, и у тебя не было времени на всякую бессмысленную болтовню.

Шуичи кивнул, соглашаясь с её словами и тихо посмеиваясь с того, как надулся Кайто.

— К слову… - произошедшее прошлой ночью всплыло в его голове, но Шуичи не знал, стоит ли рассказывать об этом своим друзьям. Всё зависело от того, поверят ли его словам. – Кое-что… странное произошло… Мне так кажется.

— Кажется? – повторил Кайто, выгибая бровь.

— Ну… В смысле, было уже темно, а мне хотелось спать. Я всё ещё надеюсь, что это был просто сон, вызванный стрессом, но… - Шуичи пробормотал задумчиво.

— Говори уже, - Маки закатила глаза.

— Прошлой ночью, _возможно_ , вор пробрался в мою квартиру.

На мгновение воцарилось молчание, а после Кайто громко рассмеялся.

— Я не шучу. Это… странно. У него были необычный пояс с инструментами и маска. А на утро я нашёл очень редкий на вид драгоценный камень, будто бы спрятанный в моём ковре. У меня никогда ничего подобного не было. И у вас тоже, поэтому вы не могли его там оставить.

Кайто, кажется, всё ещё не верил его словам, воспринимая их как неудачную шутку, а вот Маки отнеслась к этому серьёзнее, хотя, опять же, она всегда всё воспринимала всерьёз.

— Этот человек просто… вошёл в твою спальню?

— Вчера было жарко, поэтому я открыл окно. А он этим воспользовался, - Шуичи продолжил, в общих чертах описывая произошедшее.

— И потом ты позволил ему уйти? – спросила девушка, наклоняясь вперёд. – Ты на _полицию_ работаешь.

Шуичи пожал плечами.

— Что я ещё мог сделать? Это… ну, это был не обычный вор. Просто… как я должен был поступить в такой ситуации? - Маки открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Шуичи быстро продолжил. – Нет, я не смог бы его обездвижить. Этот парень залез в моё окно, хотя живу я на пятом этаже, а полицейская подготовка у меня будет только через два года. К тому же, это я.

К этому моменту Кайто уже успокоился и выставил свою руку между ними:

— Так, дайте мне разобраться. То есть ты хочешь сказать… - он остановился, чтобы отдышаться. – Что подозрительный человек в маске пробрался в твою комнату, а ты вежливо попросил его уйти и просто смирился, когда тебе отказали?

Шуичи с минуту смотрел на своего друга, прежде чем ответить:

— Ну, да…

— Вот это… вот это вот мой Шуичи, - Кайто снова взорвался в приступе неконтролируемого смеха. – Чёрт, я сейчас, кажется, задохнусь, - он уронил свою голову на стол, заставляя коробки с едой подпрыгнуть на столе. – Маки, помоги… - Кайто потянул к ней свою руку, махая ей перед лицом девушки, но та лишь отбросила от себя чужую конечность.

— К твоему сведению, _мне_ не было смешно, когда преступник ворвался в мою комнату.

— И что ты планируешь делать с этим камнем? – вмешалась Маки.

Шуичи вынужден был признать, что она сделала хорошее замечание. Он хотел просто забить на эту проблему, но если уж этот драгоценный камень и стоил чего-то, было бы глупо хранить его вечность в ящике стола.

— Я не могу вернуть его прямо владельцу. Я даже не знаю, кому он принадлежал.

— Тогда уж лучше его продать, - Маки с лёгкостью встретила чужой недоверчивый взгляд, а Кайто в это время, кажется, начал приходить в себя. – Я серьёзно.

— Конечно, - он ответил, сбитый с толку. – Но я не могу просто оставить его в залог.

— Почему нет, бро? У нас всех здесь плохо с деньгами.

— Но хотя бы поищи о нём информацию. Вдруг он ничего не стоит, - предложила девушка и, смяв свою уже пустую коробку из-под лапши, бросила её в мусорное ведро, стоявшее в нескольких метрах от их стола. Смятый картон ожидаемо достиг своей цели.

Кайто попытался повторить этот трюк, но жалко провалился. Однако эта неудача не смогла сбить его настрой.

— Ага, а если он окажется подделкой, его всё ещё можно будет кому-нибудь подарить. Может девушку себе заведёшь.

— Не знаю, может быть… - покачав головой, Шуичи встал и, схватив по дороге к мусорному ведру и мусор Кайто, выбросил коробки из-под еды.

— Ну вот, может и не будешь постоянно таким депрессивным.

— Не переводи тему! – возразил он, краснея. – Я поищу информацию об этом камне. И давай, пожалуйста, больше не говорить об этом.

Кайто самодовольно улыбнулся и обнял Маки за плечи. Её кончики ушей покраснели, но она ничего не сделала, чтобы убрать чужую руку.

— У меня лекция через десять минут. Нужно идти, - сказал Шуичи, подбирая свои вещи и поднимаясь изо стола.

— Я вечером тебе позвоню, нормально?! Мы должны отпраздновать твою новую работу! Включить Нетфликс, поесть мороженого!

Он кивнул, усмехнувшись, и поспешил на занятия, помахав на прощание друзьям.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст может редактироваться, но сильных изменений быть не должно.  
> Если вам понравится работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на оригинал и поставьте там кудос. Вам несложно, автору_ке приятно.


End file.
